Accessories for standard halogen lamps such as MR16 lamps include, for example, diffusers, color filters, polarizers, linear dispersion, and baffles. Such accessories are commercially available from companies such as Abrisa, Rosco, and Lee Filters. These accessories can be used to control the quality of light including elimination of glare, to change the color temperature of the lamp, or to tailor a beam profile for a particular application.
Generally, accessories for halogen lamps are required to withstand high temperature and may be made of glass, and often require special mechanical holders or fixtures to incorporate with the halogen lamp. Often, such halogen lamp accessories require disassembly of the lamp from the fixture to incorporate the accessory into the fixture. This set of disadvantages results in the accessories having high costs and being cumbersome to install.
At the same time, miniaturized electronics have become very small and relatively inexpensive, thus providing an opportunity to deploy miniaturized electronics adapted as active accessories in conjunction with LED lamps.
Therefore, there is a need for improved approaches for configuring selections of one or more active and/or passive accessories to mate with LED lamps.